ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z Shindokai II
Dragon Ball Z Shindokai II ''(Doragon Boru Zetto Shindokai II) ''is a versus fighting game based on the hit anime series Dragon Ball Z. It was developed by Better Fight Fast Productions, and published by Namco Bandai. It is the official sequel to Dragon Ball Z Shindokai, released a year earlier. It has the largest character roster in any DBZ game, or any fighting game, for that matter, surpassing even Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Much like it's predecessor, the game is amazingly popular, receiving the most popular reviews of any DBZ game. Gameplay Shindokai 2 uses a different camera angle than it's predecessor, a "controllable behind-the-back" perspective, similar to many third-person shooters. The stamina meter has been removed, and the Ki meter has been made longer. There are also 5 bars of health, which can be worn down during battle. Transformations are the same as Shindokai I, increasing attack power, though they do not take up Ki except for the initial transformation. The same applies to flying, which does not consume Ki except for the initial takeoff. A new feature is that if a character is knocked to the ground while in the air, they will take additional damage from the impact (similar to fights in the actual anime). Game Modes Story Mode Picking up were the last game left off, Shindokai II begins with most of the Z-Fighters landing in Future Trunks's timeline to fix the time troubles once and for all. However, the machine Goten, Trunks, and Videl took ended up at the beginning of Dragon Ball! Players can play through the storyline of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, as well as the original storyline. Sparring The player can pick their characters, and battle the computer, another player, or watch the computer fight itself. There are different variations in battle, such as: *1P vs COM- The standard battle. *1P vs 2P- A player can battle his rival! *COM vs COM- Watch the Computer fight itself! *Team Battle- Up to 4 characters can fight at the same time, in teams. *Mega Battle- Up to 5 characters can fight at the same time, without teams. *Super Team Battle- Up to 7 characters can fight at the same time, in teams. *Mega Battle Advanced- Up to 8 characters can fight at the same time, in teams. *Fusion Battle- The player can only fight as Fusion characters. *Pursuit Battle- The entire battle is a pursuit. *Online Battle- Choose a type of battle above, and then battle online! Co-Op Two players can also team up for several courses. The following are the courses. *Course 1- Play as Goku and Vegeta in their base forms, fighting Saiyan and Frieza Saga enemies. *Course 2- Play as Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyans, fighting Androids Saga villians. *Course 3- Play as Goku and Vegeta in their highest Dragon Ball Z forms, fighting Buu Saga enemies. *Course 4- Play as Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's, fighting GT enemies. Capsule Corp *Character Creation- Players can create a Saiyan, Namekian, or Android character and customize them to their liking. *Training- Battle through 3 waves of training bots as your custom character! *Custom Duel- Battle another custom character online or with a friend! *Custom Adventure- Play as your Custom Character in a story inspired by Fusion Reborn! Playable Characters The game has one of the largest rosters in DBZ history. *Early Goku *Kid Gohan *Early Piccolo *Scouter Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Krillin *Yamcha *Future Trunks w/Sword (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mid Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *End Piccolo *Mid Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Tien *Chiatzou *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *End Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *End Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Gogeta *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Hercule *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Pan *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Yajirobe *Nail *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Saibamen *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier *King Cold *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Ultra) *Babidi *Spopovitch *Dabura *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Borogos (Base, Great Ape) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic. Jr.) *Dr. Wheelo *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Super) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Great Ape) *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Janemba (Base, Super) *Pikkon *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Baby Vegeta (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form, Great Ape) *Super 17 *Nova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega) *Naturon Shenron *Oceanous Shenron *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Ice Shenron *King Piccolo (Base, Restored Youth) *Tambourine *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Devilman *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Chi-Chi (Base, Kid, Buu Saga) *Grandpa Gohan *Nam *Android 8 *Custom Character *Custom Character *Custom Character *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) *Doore *Neiz *Android 14 *Android 15 *Hatchiyack *Tarble *Baby Gohan *Kid Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *King Cold (Final form) *Prototype Android *Black Saibaman *Ramon *Gorman *Aprico *Aboga *Mandarin *Zella *Zofuto Joke Characters *Super Saiyan Hercule *Xicor *Cell (Krillin Absorbed) *Prillin *Gaditz *Piccgeta *Old Pan Stages *World Tournament Stage *World Tournament Stage (Night) *Planet Namek *Planet Namek (Dragon Summoned) *Ruined Planet Namek *Rocky Area *Rocky Area (Night) *Ruined City *Ruined City (Night) *Break Wasteland *Break Wasteland (Night) *Cave *Cell Games Arena *Cell Games Arena (Destroyed) *Islands *Islands (Destroyed) *Kami's Lookout *Kami's Lookout (Night) *Underworld *Underworld (Fusion Reborn) *Glacier *Dark Planet *Super Buu's Insides *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Fake Planet Vegeta *Goku's House *Ruined Time Machine *Dojo *Capsule Corp *King Yemma's Palace *Tree of Might *Volcano *Ruins of Planet Vegeta Achievements and Trophies *The Legend Begins (Defeat Raditz as Goku) *A Namekian's Trial (Defeat Raditz as Piccolo) *End of a Tyrant (Defeat Frieza as Nail) *Small Body, Big Power (Defeat Raditz as Baby Gohan) *Revenge on the Androids (Defeat 18 and 17 as Kid Future Trunks) *Revenge of Frieza (Beat Cooler as Frieza, both in Final Forms) *A Little Stronger (Beat Kid Buu as Super Saiyan 4 Goku) *Victor's Village (Win 20 Sparring matches, any mode) *A New Legend (Create Custom Character) *Full Roster (Unlock every character) *Fusion-HA! (When 20 Sparring matches as a fused character) *Peanut Butter Jelly Time! (Beat Kid Buu as Gotenks) *End of an Era (Beat Frieza as Super Saiyan Goku) *Revenge at Last (Beat Frieza Full Power as Super Saiyan Vegeta) *KAME.... (Complete Dragon Ball story) *HAME... (Complete Dragon Ball Z and GT stories) *HAA! (Complete Original Story) *Former Rivals (Beat every course in Co-Op) Trivia *It has the most characters in any DBZ game ever. Category:Video Games Category:Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1